Carve a smile in that stone face
by jamarx93
Summary: Its my first slash fanfic be nice its about how Buster and Charlie got together in love yeah contains boy/boy contact enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Start a flash back

Carve a smile in that Stone face chapter 1

Start a flash back

Contains slash boy/boy yeah

BK POV: I was always frowning never smiling. Well the fact I never even laughed or make a pleasing gesture of happiness until one day.

CC POV: I waited for my dear friend Buster Keaton at the France's Café's.

You see I knew Buster since we were young little rascals. I always got Buster into trouble and I knew Buster wouldn't ever be able to stand my tramp like behavior even though he tries to hide it.

So today's the day I am going to try and make up for my troubles to Buster. I then saw Buster walking this way to the café we both blushed and shake hands and went inside for a drink or two if you're with a thirsty tramp like me.

BK POV: I didn't understand how Charlie could get away from all the messes and trouble he caused as he eyed a pretty lady. I couldn't help feel somewhat jealousy even though in his right mind he would never give any grief to my dear friend

I knew Charlie when we were small one day I was out in the park on a sunny day with my folks when I heard a boy crying.

I walked over to where the crying was and it was behind a big red slide of a playground.

Licking my lolly pop I stood and looked down at the poor dirty boy.

CC: I couldn't get that one day I meet Buster out of my head. I was crying because I remember a family's pet dog chasing me because I was only hungry when I spotted the bone it was the only food I could find.

Since my mother had to be taken to an insane asylum and my father who would not care for me left me broke and alone.

And that's how I saw that kind boy lending me his own candy when I wept at that park.


	2. Chapter 2End of flash back now it's dark

Carve a smile in that Stone face chapter 2

End of flash back now its just dark

Contains slash boy/boy yeah

BK POV: So after that flash back Buster ordered both some cheeseburgers and fries and he insist in paying. All though Buster couldn't stand seeing his poor friend paying he had to step in.

He felt Charlie's hand on his and looked up to se his head shake for no.

Buster pointed to himself reassuring he would be honored. But Charlie took out what it looks like a wallet full of money?

CC POV: Charlie had this chance to prove to Buster he is willing enough to owe money for himself. He saw Buster look a bit mad. Buster then looked at him and mouthed some words and here's what the black card reads

"Why didn't you tell me? You earned that much?"

Charlie knew he would get mad but he thought if he did tell then Buster would never see the young boy he meets so long ago is different.

BK POV: I couldn't believe with my own eyes Charlie having that much dough.

I was really mad because he never tolled me if he did I wouldn't begged for some money from my despicable wife and then I wouldn't had to go through cleaning for the wrench.

I was so upset I ran out of there with my stone face never looking so stone before and headed to my house and locked the door.

I was deeply in love with him that's right and what do I get nothing but my heart turning into mush.

Today I wanted to tell him since we were small I always had an eaffection for him but now its too late as I headed up stairs to find me and once my wifes rooms dressers all empty, her dresses are gone and nothing but emptiness just like my heart as I balled on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions the stone face man

Carve a smile in that Stone face chapter 3

Confessions with my stone faced man

Contains slash boy/boy yeah

BK POV: I soggy up my pillow with my wet tears. I heard the door bell rang I got up to open the front door to find a grinning tramp.

CC POV: really he answered it? I mean how can he when he would guess it's me and not open it but here I am faced with the angry stone face.

I had to apologies but before I could begin I was pulled in my Buster and pinned to the wall as he closed the door with me all quivered with confusion.

BK POV: I was so happy to see Charlie I completely forgot why I was upset before and couldn't help my beating heart as I pulled him close to my body for a hug.

I mouth some words.

Black title card reads "Don't ever do that again! Money would never replace our relationship"

I felt Charlie's small frame close to mine as I cuddled him tightly then letting him go to catch my glimpse as I explained what happened.

CC POV: So after Buster tolled me his wife left him I couldn't help feel so angry with myself. How could I been so blind.

I mouth some words

Black title card reads "So that's why you been so stony faced today?"

I asked him but he nods his head for no.

I was so sad for Buster I couldn't help but cry a bit. I felt Busters warm hand on my check wiping away some tears as he places my face close to his. I knew our love was meant to be I loved that stone face when ever I saw it when ever I sleep and feel stressed from my day I imagine that sweet face and I feel better.

BK: Charlie Chaplin I loved that name ever since he introduced it to me. I begin to plant kisses on his nose as he closes his eyes to allow me to journey up to his forehead and down to the tip of his chin.

CC POV: I was so in love and thought this was what true love is not just some pretty chick or romantic candles and such but just a warm kind person is all it needs.

I whispered something to him.

Black title card reads "I love you"

Then he let go and never I seen him so shocked that made his stone face look like

an eastern island head.


	4. Chapter 4girls are wine Buster is love

Carve a smile in that Stone face chapter 4

Girls are wine but Buster is love

Contains slash boy/boy yeah

BK POV: how can he saw such words I mean today he never even glanced at my direction but only to that girl?

I mouthed words.

Back title card reads "No…but what about you into chicks I mean I never knew you even liked men?"

I say but Charlie silenced me with his finger.

Charlie mouthed.

Black title card "I figured I be more happy with a more warm, and kind person who has always been there to support me"

I hear Charlie say I was so gleamed with happiness my smile grew wide and I never felt so good to smile.

CC POV: I know I never showed much affection to Buster and that's because I didn't want anyone to notice. So I knew I had to come and not just say I am sorry but to confess my love to him and I knew he had to say some things to me too.

I felt him licking my finger with delight and it felt so god I allowed him to kiss my hand then to journey up my arm to my shoulder and then my lips as we smooched with me still pinned to the wall.


End file.
